


(Un)Lucky Dragon

by chronosaurus (kimnamjin)



Series: Knights and Dragons and Princes….Oh My! [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, And it should read fast hopefully!, Boys Kissing, Brief Emotional Hurt/Comfort, But also, Care of Magical Creatures, Character Development, Comfort No Hurt, Crush at First Sight, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dragon shapeshifter!Felix, Drama queen!Hyunjin, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Parody, Felix is a magical creature and hyunjin care him, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, I Don't Even Know, Knight!Chan, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, M/M, Memeing on dragon stereotypes, More of my own wyvern lore, Pls tell me this counts for skztober, Prince!Hyunjin, Princes & Princesses, Seungmin finally makes an appearance, Sickfic, Sleepy!Felix, Some Humor, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tags for chapter 2 only!!:, fantasy humor, felix goes by yongbok in this bc his name means lucky dragon, felix is still a grumpy baby, grumpy!felix, hyunjin best boy, hyunjin is based on his levanter look, hyunjin is the most dramatic boy ever, i accidentally kinda rewrote shrek in this ?, i actually like this fic oop-, i feel hyunlix has been at the forefront of the stay conscious recently, inspired by that one time skz called lix “unlucky dragon” as a nickname, it’s allergies...Dragon Allergies (tm), it’s not an actual sickness though, lazy!Felix, lix never actually shifts into dragon form in this sorry, magical fire extinguishers????, more fantasy humor, this can be read stand alone!, this is good....am i allowed to say that, whipped at first sight!Felix, yes i created dragon lore for this what about it, yes yongbok is shrek n hyunjin is in his cave aka swamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus
Summary: “Listen, Hyunjin. I don’t think you really thought this through,” Yongbok began. “You’re miles away from home, and no one from your kingdom knows where you are.”“Oh, my kingdom knows where I am.” Hyunjin announced, sounding suspiciously happy-go-lucky for someone in the presence of the most feared predator on the food chain.“And how is that?”“I left a note saying I was kidnapped by, well...you!” Hyunjin sang, “Will you hold me hostage, please? Pretty please? With mulberries on top?”Yongbok’s eye twitched, the tips of his ears glowing the same unearthly white as a kiln of molten lead.“You didwhat?”In which Yongbok just wants to laze on his towering heap of glittery goodies like the gold-loving dragon he is, and not be bothered by all those pesky knights always trying to smite him.But he was wholly unprepared for what life is about to throw him. Because then in struts a prince.A princebeggingYongbok to hold him captive.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: Knights and Dragons and Princes….Oh My! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848412
Comments: 73
Kudos: 376





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this is part 2 of my fantasy series, but this can be read on its own! however, i do just wanna quickly say: i wrote this months before part 1, so the characterization of the king might seem a lil...different? sowwy :(
> 
> also this is my 50th skz fic and that,,,is so wild to me. wowie. thank u for all the incredible support i've gotten since becoming a stay writer 💗 you all really mean the whole world to me lol….okie enjoy!!

Yongbok is starting to think being a dragon is overrated. 

__

He’s not even technically a dragon! Yongbok is a Diamond Back Wyvern, but does that matter to humans? No, because to humans every giant, terrifying, fire-breathing lizard _automatically_ equals a dragon. And dragons equal bloodthirsty monsters no matter what, without any questions asked. And it’s _infuriating._

__

Because, well, if you so much as _occasionally_ have scales and leathery wings, that means one thing: some self righteous knight overcompensating with the size of his halberd will try to slay you. 

__

Even if you've _never_ done anything wrong, you'll still have adventurers and rogues pouring in with blades drawn because you're a _dragon_ , so you _must_ have done something to warrant slaying. Maybe just _being_ a dragon is crime enough.

__

It’s exhausting. Yongbok just wants _one_ day without a flash of silvan armor rampaging into his cave, swords out and shields up. Screaming at him, calling him a _beast_ or a _pest_ in desperate need of killing. It used to get on Yongbok’s nerves, but now he lets the ignorance bead from him like water off a duck's back. But for those poor, misguided knights, _they_ always end up the ones falling lifeless. Rapiers and scimitars are impressive, but never do the trick when up against a torrent of flames belched from Yongbok’s jaws. 

__

How many knights need to turn to ash before they get it through their thick helms to leave Yongbok alone? He just wants to sleep all nice and curled up on his pile of gold, that's _it._ He’s never hurt anyone, never roasted an entire flock of sheep with a single breath, _nothing._ Yongbok is harmless, he swears! 

__

Because wyverns, as it is, are notorious for two things as far as dragon subspecies go. One, being their laziness. Yongbok slept for 16 hours last night, but he’s still exhausted because being a dragon shapeshifter is _exhausting._ Collecting loot for his horde and fighting off knights and _not_ sleeping 16 hours every night is all _exhausting._

__

And the second thing wyverns are synonymous with, is their obsession with all things _shiny._

__

Every dragon collects a different horde, depending on the species. Undersea dragons covet the most iridescent of pearls and shells. Volcanic dragons, who slumber in churning calderas, seek obsidian ore and other magma-forged minerals. And wyverns? Well, wyverns only have ruby-hued eyes for all that glitters. It’s cliche, a dragon sleeping peacefully on their heaping mound of stolen gold, but it’s in Yongbok’s _blood._ He loves any and all things that shine, and he can’t do anything to help that.

__

Just ask his horde of golden trinkets, which is so high and mighty it just about skirts kissing the craggy roof of his cave. 

__

How has Yongbok amassed such an impressive hill of gold? Simple, if he sees something shiny that strikes his fancy he...takes it. Easy as that—no magical dragon powers. Just his mundane, human fingers doing the walking. It's the least effortful option, anyways. Yongbok’s _always_ had a hefty aversion to effort. And now that he thinks about it, going around stealing gold treasure just because it's what nature demands isn't the _nicest_ thing to do.

__

Maybe he _does_ deserve some good old fashioned smiting, for causing all that mischief outside his lair.

__

But being a dragon shapeshifter is not easy, so it counterbalances his insatiable lust for swiping other people’s fortunes. Yeah, flying and breathing fire is fun, but it’s _so_ not worth the trouble. Yongbok can attest to that; do you think it's easy cramming all that gold loot into his modest (by dragon standards) cave? It most certainly is not! Yongbok almost caused a gilded avalanche when he placed a newly acquired jeweled chalice slightly askew. 

__

And transforming into his beastly dragon form takes so much energy! Yongbok can barely be bothered to concentrate that much power at one time, so out of convenience he mostly stays in his human, non-scaly form. Unless some particularly feisty knight barges in, and Yongbok is forced to transform to teach them a lesson through fire and fangs.

__

Speaking of which, what’s the _worst_ part about being a dragon shapeshifter? Those _stupid_ knights that think Yongbok _must_ have one of their precious little princesses held captive in the recesses of his cavern. What does he not have? Any princesses! What else? Time for those stubborn lancemen barging into his humble abode and trying to smite him! Not only is Yongbok un-smiteable, the pile of charred bones and armor in the corner is getting a bit unruly. 

__

He’s never even _met_ a princess, let alone had the primal desire to _kidnap_ one. Stupid humans and their stupid stereotypes about dragons! Causing Yongbok so much stress, when he could be sleeping for _20_ hours a day instead of 16. 

__

Maybe he should put a sign outside his cave, stuck firm in the scorched earth with _“NO PRINCESSES INSIDE!!! STAY OUT!!”_ painted nice and legible on the front. Yeah, he should totally do that. 

__

Later, though. Yongbok is so _tired._ He doesn’t know what time it is because he hasn’t left his cave today, and has yet to see the position of the sun. But it doesn't matter because Yongbok is a wyvern, and wyverns are _always_ tired no matter the shadow cast on the sundial. 

__

Hence why Yongbok is lounging on his gold horde, limbs loose and splayed like a starfish against the unforgiving metal. It’s not the most comfortable of beds, his shimmering loot, but he makes do. There’s a gold platter poking into his side, and the engraved filigree is pinching his skin. He’s too lazy to move it, so he just shifted his body weight instead. 

__

_Ah, that’s better,_ Yongbok thought with a satisfied growl from the back of his throat. Much more comfortable—no scabbards or sheaths are prodding at his flesh now. His muscles went soft and limp as he fully melted onto his horde. The gold is frosty and perpetually chilled, and it’s refreshing against Yongbok’s internal dragon heat that roars like a furnace beneath his skin. His human clothes are too tight and the linen is horribly scratchy, and the chill of the metal does _just_ the trick. 

__

His eyes drifted shut; his cave is so nice and quiet. The air is still and his body is cradled by the shining gold he craves, and it’s _bliss._ His mind began to succumb to his intrinsic, innate lust for sleep. It’s nice. 

__

So nice, and—

__

“Hello?”

__

Yongbok froze, his heavy-lidded eyes snapping open. Damnit! Why can't these humans leave him alone for _one_ full day?! Just one day, that's all he asks for! He was _just_ getting cozy, too! 

__

Yongbok growled, and the tips of his pointed ears glowed white-hot with his draconic anger. He snuffed out the urge to blast this human into the next continent, as he let his fiery rage subsided to smoldering cinders. It’d be too much work, all of it. 

__

The voice sounded from the mouth of his cave, so if he can just _hide_ himself enough, maybe they’ll get bored and leave! Then he can just _sleep,_ with no more interruptions. The very thought made Yongbok’s mouth water. 

__

So Yongbok writhed against the heaping pile of gold loot, gently enough so some gems and scepters slid down to cover his body. A mini cascade of engraved coins fell down the side of the pile, coming to rest perfectly on Yongbok’s head and effectively masking his mop of bright orange locks. He wiggled some more, and he is swallowed even deeper into his mound of treasure. 

__

He made himself perfectly still, instantly silencing the ting of gold hitting gold hitting gold. 

__

Soon enough Yongbok is no more than two flaming eyes peeking out from a mountain of glitter. He’s perfectly camouflaged, just like that. 

__

“Hello? Anyone here?” 

__

It’s that blasted intruder again! Why are humans so damn persistent?! Why can’t they be more like wyverns, and give up after a single try and then go to _sleep?_ Yongbok rolled his eyes, his skin prickling with annoyance. 

__

“I'm not in!” Yongbok yelled, booming voice causing some gold coins to quake, and wished even more fervently for his horde to completely devour him whole.

__

He heard bootsteps. Not the lurching, thousand-pound footfalls of armored knights invading; no, these padding steps are noticeably softer. Not clad in unforgiving metal, but instead in supple leather.

__

Not designed for dragon slaying, yet equally luxurious. 

__

“I just heard you! Please come out, Mr.Dragon?” 

__

That voice is distinctly closer now. Like, walking into his loot-room close. Yongbok screwed his eyes shut and sent a silent plea up above. _Why me?_

__

A figure entered the room, tall and lithe. Yongbok could pick him out easily, even with goblets and ceremonial emerald-hilted swords blocking his vision.

__

He grumbled, and tendrils of smoke wafted from his nostrils. He's not getting out of this one so easy, it seems. _Mr.Dragon,_ Yongbok thought with a scowl of pure exasperation, _no one ever says Mr.Wynvern!_

__

But in the same breath, no one’s ever called him _mister anything._ No one’s ever asked him to appear so... _politely_ either. He’s never heard the word _please_ in the same sentence as _dragon_ before. It’s usually scathing demands to _show himself or face the wrath of “insert kingdom name here”._ Being addressed so... _normally_ is kinda nice. 

__

Yongbok could get used to that. 

__

The boy in his cave sounds young and looks even younger, from what Yongbok can see through the golden veil of his hideout. He must be lost. Or oblivious, or naive, or bored. In any case, Yongbok might as well get this over with, and send him away as gently as possible. The faster the human is out of his cave, the faster he can cuddle up on his loot-nest and _sleep._

__

So with a huff, Yongbok began to rise from his cocoon of gold. Coins and gems, amethysts and sapphires and chains of gilded links all began to drip and drop off Yongbok’s body. Like a raging rainstorm of opulence, wealth and riches appeared to seep from his very pores as he made his presence known. Soon Yongbok is ankle deep in luxury, until he took two mighty steps out of his horde. 

__

Now he’s standing right before the meddling human boy, whose eyes visibly widened in a mixture of shock and awe. Maybe even some fear, for good measure.

__

Yongbok _is_ a dragon— _wyvern!—_ after all. He _is_ a beast designed to kill and be killed, in essence. It's about time the human wised up to what he got himself into. 

__

“What do you want?” Yongbok tried to snap, but he’s still _so_ tired. His anger is sloshing around in his tummy, but it's wispy and thin like spiderwebs instead of full-bodied and immovable. The boy is _lucky_ Yongbok is so sleepy, or he’d already be reduced to a pile of dust and gold-buckles by now. Speaking of which, Yongbok wouldn’t mind adding said buckles to his horde. They’re pretty. And shiny. 

__

But what caught Yongbok’s attention the most, as he gave this newcomer a once over? There's no sword sheathed at his waist. No dagger in his belt. No flail, or mace, or pike. Hell, he doesn't even have a _shield._ Coming into a _dragon’s lair_ totally unarmed and unprotected? That settles it. This kid isn't lost, or oblivious, or naive. He's _dumb._

__

And, well, _kid_ sounds about right too, given the sight now fully before Yongbok’s eyes. The human boy is standing before his mountain of gold, only blocked by the figure of Yongbok opposite him. And he's a very beautiful, elegant boy at that. _Elegant,_ because that's the only way Yongbok can describe him. 

__

His face is elegant, his outfit is elegant. His _stance_ is elegant, even if his knees are buckling inward from fear. He’s wearing starched black riding pants and matching knee high boots, coupled with a well-fitting burgundy and black brocade blazer over a creme high-neck chiffon blouse. The stuff is _expensive._ From the stitching on his embroidered jacket alone, Yongbok can tell he’s someone _special._ Someone important. 

__

The boy's judgment may still be in question after waltzing into a dragon’s cave with no armaments to speak of, yet he carries himself with the maturity of someone twice his age, in almost purposeful defiance of his youth. He’s ethereal, with beauty of almost mythic proportions. He looks like a fabled hero of old or a stained-glass victor turned to flesh and bone. He’s a boy with perfectly styled black hair and thick lips and eyes that _shine._ Shine like _diamonds._

__

His lips are shiny, too. Even though they’re now pulled into a tight, barely contained frown of apprehension, his lips appear lacquered like a polished stone. Yongbok’s never seen a human’s lips look like _that._ All the knights that try to cut him to bits either have their armored visors down, or have chapped, ugly mouths pulled into snarls of disgust. 

__

Yongbok wants his lips. He wants them _bad._ His eyes, too. 

__

The boy didn’t answer Yongbok’s bark, merely shrinking in on himself with a gulp instead. 

__

“You’re eyes,” Yongbok muttered, his own pair now wide and sparkly and _entranced._ “They’re so _shiny.”_

__

Yongbok wants his eyes. He wants to add them to his horde. So _shiny._

__

“Can I have them?” 

__

_This_ at least woke the elegant boy up from his fearful stupor. He sputtered and coughed, and smacked a pretty hand to his chest. “N-no, you can’t!” He squeaked, and Yongbok couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in his chest. 

__

He’s pretty cute, this human. But that sure is a shame; those big, warm doe eyes would be a _perfect_ addition to his horde. 

__

“L-look,” the boy shook his head to get his thoughts in order, his fists forming two tight little balls at his side. “I’m here becau—”

__

“Save it,” Yongbok easily cut the elegant man off, holding up a tiny hand to halt the newcomer’s words. “I don’t have the princess you’re looking for. So accept that she’s just not that into you, and high tail it outta here before I lose my patience and burn you to a crisp, okay?” 

__

The boy cocked his head at Yongbok’s monologue, his perfect brows scrunching little divots in his skin. “Princess?” He asked.

__

Yongbok crossed his arms over his chest. Can’t this guy keep up? Yongbok’s composure is beginning to wane. “Uh, _yeah?_ Why else would you be here? Don’t you want to try and smite me, O mighty warrior?” Yongbok sneered, rolling his eyes as he poked fun at the idiocy that is his life. Ugh. Stupid knights, always ruining his day. Even though this guy, admittedly, doesn't look like a knight at all.

__

At least, not a very _good_ one. 

__

The kid’s lips quirked into a sweet, demure smile. The first one since their meeting, Yongbok tried not to let the grin hypnotize him like those diamond eyes and glossy lips. But it’s beautiful and brilliant like the stars, and Yongbok saw it flash behind his eyes with each blink. Yongbok wants it, too. He _wants_ that smile, all to himself. 

__

“You’re mistaken,” he spoke softly, each word like honey dripping off his tongue. 

__

“I’m not looking for a princess. I _am_ a prince.” The kid said, punctuating the reveal with a freshly acquired impish gleam in his eyes. 

__

Yongbok blinked, and blinked again, and blinked some more. This guy...is a _prince?_

__

Yongbok can't deny it, he certainly _looks_ the part with his noble get up, intricate brocade patterned blazer, and storybook beauty. But it doesn't make _sense._ Why would a _prince—_ an unarmed and alone one at that!—strut into a dragon's lair like _this?_ Does he have a _death wish?!_

__

“What?” Yongbok asked, because it’s all his reeling brain could manage. 

__

The so-called prince perked up, his lips tugging into an uninhibited grin as he rocked on the balls of his feet. “Yup! My name is prince Hyunjin, from the Southern Kingdom.” 

__

Prince. From the Southern Kingdom. He said it again. He’s a fucking _prince_. 

__

Yongbok is _really_ starting to wish he wasn’t a dragon shapeshifter. It’s too much hassle. 

__

This prince is very stupid and misguided and Yongbok wants to get him off his back so he can go back to napping. He’s also very cute, but that’s not as important as Yongbok’s hankering for sleep. 

__

“Ok, whatever. Listen, Onion—”

__

“ _Hyunjin.”_ The prince supplied, as helpful as ever. 

__

“Listen _Hyunjin._ I don’t think you really thought this through,” Yongbok began, praying to the ancient dragon deities that he’ll be able to get through to the kid. “You’re miles away from home, and no one from your kingdom knows you’re here. Do you expect me to _babysit_ you until you get bored and go back?” 

__

Yongbok really hopes that's not Hyunjin’s (very poorly thought out) plan. With this meddling prince all up in his scales, Yongbok will be lucky if he gets _13 hours_ of sleep. He'll be lucky if he can sleep at all! 

__

Taking care of ditzy princes with delusions of mystic grandeur _really_ isn't in Yongbok’s job description. And he doesn't even have a job description to begin with! 

__

“Oh, my kingdom knows where I am.” Hyunjin announced, sounding suspiciously happy-go-lucky for someone in the presence of the most feared predator on the food chain. _Without_ a weapon of any sort, may Yongbok reiterate. 

__

“And how is that?” Yongbok just needs to know. 

__

“I left a note!” 

__

Yongbok’s eye twitched, the tips of his ears beginning to glow the same unearthly white as a kiln of molten lead. _This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening—_

__

“You did _what?”_

__

Hyunjin tapped a finger to his perfect chin, idly. As if he's merely contemplating what to order at a tavern. “I left a note in my room saying I was kidnapped by, well...you!” 

__

Hyunjin sang, “Will you hold me hostage, please? Pretty please? With mulberries on top?” 

__

His voice is so honey-sweet and chipper, it could very well be mistaken for the crooning of summer songbirds. Except Yongbok’s a bit too preoccupied with tamping down his sudden urge to turn the elegant prince to a pile of ash to fully take notice of the dulcet tenor. 

__

Yongbok’s eyes started to illuminate from the inside out, steadily peaking with inhuman brilliance until they shine like two fire-forged rubies. “Why would you do that?!” Yongbok roared, his lips pulling into a ferocious snarl. “People don't just leave notes saying where they're going if they're kidnapped! Who _does_ that?!”

__

_Dear mom and dad,_

_You won't believe this, but I've just been kidnapped by a dragon. Crazy, I know. He burst into my room and everything! Silently, which is why none of the guards heard. Dastardly, those dragons are. And since I couldn't fight the terrible beast off, I have no choice but to follow him to “The Exact Location of Yongbok’s Cave”, where I will spend the rest of my days in his awful clutches! Woe is me! I wanna be back by dinner though, so send the best huntsmen, daddy~_

__

_Love,_

_Hyunjin_

__

Just _thinking_ about what Hyunjin could have possibly written, to put his occasionally scaly skin in such unnecessary peril, is making his blood boil. And he’s a _dragon,_ so his blood is _always_ boiling by his very nature. The audacity of this kid! Yongbok’s never heard anyone like him before! 

__

Hyunjin shrunk in on himself again, eyes widening and a thick gulp sliding down his throat. All his previous confidence and nonchalance has morphed into hardly restrained terror. Maybe it's _finally_ sinking into the prince’s brain that he _purposefully_ sought out a _dragon._ A dragon that he just made positively _livid._

__

“Do you _realize_ what that means for _me?!_ Your entire kingdom’s army will be knocking down my door to get you back!” Yongbok’s usually nonplussed drawl is now a bellowing, thunderous, _raging_ roar. It shook the rocky outcroppings and toothed stalactites in his cavernous lair. He’s a _dragon_ after all. And a _very_ unlucky one at that. 

__

“B-but you don’t _have_ a door.” Hyunjin whimpered, with a pitiful tremor of his bottom lip. His eyes are now glittering with a wash of tears, and his cheeks are burning bright crimson. He’s absolutely _terrified._

__

_Damnit,_ Yongbok didn’t mean to yell at the prince like that. Now he feels guilty, _on top_ of the news a whole battalion is about to invade his cave. The prince is a cry baby and there's bound to be hundreds of longswords seeking Yongbok’s throat in retaliation for a crime he didn't commit. Great. 

__

He doesn't just need to put some well-worded signs outside his lair, he needs to erect a _gate._

__

Yongbok sighed, the weighty kind of exhale that made the air shimmer with the sheer heat purged from his dragon lungs. He let his fury seep from his bones, replacing it instead with resigned acceptance. 

__

“It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry for going all... _dragon_ just now,” Yongbok muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly. Yongbok doesn’t just _feel_ sheepish, and yet here he is, eyes downcast with shame and his own cheeks alight with shyness. What exactly is this prince doing to him? 

__

“But you forced me into the very dragon stereotype that sends _all_ the other knights here. We _don’t_ just go around kidnapping royalty, and you just confirmed all the human’s suspicions about us!” Yongbok huffed, his lips curling into a scowl of disdain unconsciously. Anger coursed through his veins once again, but he forcefully squashed it to mild annoyance. 

__

Now an entire _kingdom_ thinks he's some prince-napping monster, when he hasn't even left his lair in three days! It's _infuriating_. 

__

Hyunjin at least had the sense to look guilty. Actually, _scratch that._ The prince looks like a goddamn _kicked puppy_ right now; with the whites of his teary eyes showing and his plush lips jutting into a trembling, childish pout. Just one look at his face, and Yongbok broke instantly. Very un-dragon like behavior, if you ask him. 

__

“I-I’m really sorry. You’re right, I didn’t think this through. I was being very selfish to put you in such a situation, but I-I just,” Hyunjin’s voice is quivering and on the cusp of shattering, “Want to know that my dad cares about me.” 

__

Silence. Pin drop, even under the weight of Hyunjin’s sniffling breaths. 

__

And there you have it, the final nail in Yongbok’s proverbial coffin. He’s melted into a very much non-threatening puddle, just like that. Hyunjin won’t be turning into heaps of charred dust and metal fillials, as long as Yongbok has something to say about it. 

__

“Your dad?” Yongbok questioned, his brows furrowing as he took a tentative step towards the downtrodden prince. 

__

Hyunjin nodded, solemnly. “The King. My whole life I’ve always felt like he doesn't give two shits about me, even though I’m his only child.” As Hyunjin spoke, his expression started to harden. He blinked away his tears, and when he reopened his eyes they appear as unforgiving as marble. His fingers clenched at nothing at his sides, he chomped down so hard on his bottom lip that the rosy flesh turned stark white. 

__

This is obviously something _very_ real to Hyunjin. He’s not some royal brat throwing a tantrum for attention. He’s not some airhead with starry eyes clouded from noble power. He’s not stupid, or bored, or naive. He’s in _pain._ He's broken. And to him, this must have been a last resort to prove his own _blood_ does in fact worry for him and his well being. 

__

It's sad, the whole story. Yongbok wants to give him a nice, long hug. Maybe he will, later. 

__

“I need to know if _anyone_ in my kingdom cares about me.” There’s a determined darkness in his voice, and it sent shivers down Yongbok’s spine. A _human_ gave a _dragon_ chills. That’s got to be a first, Yongbok thinks. 

__

Yongbok can't help but suspect there were much simpler ways of easing Hyunjin's pain, however. Methods that include but are not limited to: 

__

Having a heart-to-heart with his father and fellow castle denizens, sending heartfelt letters to his father and fellow castle denizens, utilizing messenger pigeons to drop off said heartfelt notes to his father and fellow castle denizens, and–how could he forget–fucking _talking it out like adults_. 

__

And not, you know, running off to force a dragon into keeping you captive in order to prove a point. And framing said unsuspecting dragon in the process. In fact, there are so many _non-dragon_ solutions to Hyunjin's qualms that it's making Yongbok’s own head spin. But who’s keeping track of Hyunjin's dramatics? (Yongbok is)

__

But wait—if _Hyunjin_ is _forcing_ Yongbok to keep him imprisoned, doesn't that technically make Yongbok the one that’s captive right now? Oh, how the tables have turned! The almighty dragon is under the thumb of a _prince_. Who ever would have guessed? 

__

It's no matter. Hyunjin is obviously hurting, and to him this was the best course of action to finally ease his worries. So now that they're _both_ in this mess, all Yongbok can do is try his best to end it as successfully as possible; for both parties involved. 

__

The wyvern took another small step forward. He reached a hand up, and placed it on Hyunjin’s shoulder. The prince’s gaze drifted up to meet his, slowly and deliberately. He’s not afraid anymore, and it’s making Yongbok’s heart pound. 

__

“Well...your dad is probably just bad at showing his feelings. I’m sure he loves you.” Yongbok is doing his best to be something akin to comforting. It could use some work, but he’s _trying._ For Hyunjin. Which is strange in and of itself. 

__

Hyunjin barked out a hollow laugh. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I doubt it. He thinks I’m _weak._ Because I’m pretty like my mom, and not strong like him.” There’s a bitterness to Hyunjin’s every word, and it made Yongbok’s tongue prickle as if he bit into a lemon. 

__

Yongbok’s thumb began to stroke soft circles into the rich textile of Hyunjin’s royal blazer. “You can be pretty _and_ strong, though.” 

__

Hyunjin’s lips twitched into a smile again, but it didn’t reach his diamond eyes. “My dad doesn’t think so.” 

__

“Your dad is an _asshole,”_ Yongbok snapped, not at Hyunjin but at the sheer unfairness of the situation. “He doesn’t know shit a-and,” Yongbok cannot _believe_ he’s about to say this. “I’ll _help_ you, Hyunjin.”

__

Aiding Hyunjin sounds like it'll take effort, which Yongbok may despise even more than bumbling knights, but he can make an exception.

__

And for the endearing prince, he most definitely will. He’ll do whatever it takes to make Hyunjin happy, and to protect him from what haunts him at night. He’ll do it even if it finally smites him into a trophy of pearlescent scales. 

__

Hyunjin’s eyes look damp again, but maybe not from sorrow anymore. “Thank you,” 

__

“Yongbok.” The dragon boy provided, probably against his better judgement. 

__

“Thank you, Yongbok.” Hyunjin’s eyes appear as gold and silver and platinum as he said it. As he smiled at Yongbok, like he _matters._ Not like he’s a monster. Not like he’s a beast who only lives to be slayed. 

__

It’s probably a bad sign that the prince saying his name made Yongbok’s knees threaten to give out. Or maybe it’s a good sign. Who knows. 

__

“Alright then, your highness. Step into my office,” Yongbok teased, gesturing at his enormous loot of gold and jewels. 

__

“I think I have the _perfect_ plan for when your knights arrive.” 

_**  
  
  
**_

🐉

_**  
  
  
  
  
**_

Four hours later, the sound of approaching hoofbeats rang through the cavern. _Took them long enough,_ Yongbok mused to himself with a smirk. 

__

Not only did they use that time span to get to know each other better, they also concocted _quite_ the genius master-plan, if Yongbok does say so himself. And of course he does, because the majority of the devilish idea was _his_. 

__

Hyunjin looked at Yongbok, Yongbok looked at Hyunjin. They bounced a conspiratorial, knowing glimmer between their eyes. 

__

“Ok your highness, places.” Yongbok declared. And just like that, their grand scheme is thrust into action. 

__

Yongbok laid out on his tummy, right at the jagged opening to his lair. The pound of hooves is steadily encroaching, and he’s beginning to hear the metallic clanking of mail and armor knocking together. 

__

The dragon boy made his body purposefully limp, heavy bones no more than suggestions of stiffness as Hyunjin descended upon him. The prince hopped onto his back, straddling him so his knees keep Yongbok effectively bound. Yongbok crossed his wrists, cueing Hyunjin to take both his hands into his and pin them on the dirt above his head. 

__

Hyunjin snickered at their slightly-awkward position, but his giggles quickly petered out after a well-aimed buck of Yongbok’s hips almost sent the prince flying. “Hey! Do you want this to go as planned or what?!” The dragon barked, before pressing his cheek back onto the soil. Yuck. The things he does for a prince he met a few hours earlier. 

__

A prince that Yongbok _might_ just be falling for, in an even more un-wyvern-like move. But he has bigger things to worry about right now; like how Hyunjin’s wonderful, childlike personality is about to blow up this entire operation.

__

“Okay, okay, sorry!” Hyunjin’s voice is still racked by chuckles, but he expertly schooled his expression at the unmistakable din of an armored figure dismounting an equally iron-bound steed. 

__

“This better work, or you’re _toast._ Literally.” Yongbok growled, shifting slightly under Hyunjin’s weight. The prince is light as far as humans go, but he’s sitting _right_ on the small of Yongbok’s back, and it’s... _foreign,_ at best. Not totally uncomfortable, save for his face all but kissing the dirt floor of his cave. 

__

“It _will_ work.” Hyunjin said, sounding surprisingly more self-assured than Yongbok would have anticipated. “Plus, this was _your_ idea, lizard.” Hyunjin teased, and Yongbok didn’t need to pry his cheek off the ground to see the devilish smirk upturning the prince’s lips—or the good natured shimmer in his diamond eyes. 

__

Yongbok growled in acknowledgement, and let his body fully relax under Hyunjin’s body. 

__

And then, in rushes a pair of metal boots. 

__

“Your highness! Prince Hyunjin!” A frantic voice shrieked, coupled with the awkward racket of iron plating grating against itself. Yongbok choked down a giggle; what he's been calling Hyunjin in jest, the knight just referred to the prince in deadly seriousness.

__

With the way his head is turned on the floor, Yongbok can't _see_ the knight, but he can _hear_ the bolt of fear struck through each word.

__

“Prince Hyunjin! Prince Hy—”

__

The knight’s horrified bleating skidded to a halt at the sight before him; 

__

The prince is atop the dragon shapeshifter, holding him down and helpless as he keeps his wrists bound and pressed firm into the earth. He’s keeping Yongbok _powerless,_ all by himself. 

__

“Hey, Channie!” Hyunjin chirped, as he lifted one hand from binding Yongbok’s wrist to wave at the warrior. Now he’s got the dragon boy tamed with just _one_ hand! What a sight! 

__

“H-hyunjin! What are you doing?! He’s dangerous! H-he’s a _dragon!”_ The knight—or _Channie—_ croaked, and Yongbok did everything in his power not to laugh. He would’ve, if only it wouldn’t give away their well-planed ruse. 

__

_No shit,_ he settled on thinking, with a silent guffaw into the soil. Yeah, some danger Yongbok is, letting himself be bossed around by an extremely-adorable _prince._ Yeah, he’s a _real_ threat, alright. 

__

“It’s fine, Chan. I’ve got this _all_ under control.” Hyunjin sing-songed, burying a hand in Yongbok’s mop of auburn hair in order to lift his head up. The prince gently turned the dragon’s head so he could meet the knight’s incredulous gaze. But to the untrained observer– _the knight–_ the lack of violence in Hyunjin’s movement appears as even more of a testament to his authority over the dragon. 

__

And when Yongbok _did_ finally get a good view of the royal intruder, the sight is more than a bit... _anticlimactic,_ to say the least. There’s no battalion, outfitted in fireproof leather and the thickest of iron plating. There’s no phalanx with shields raised and sharpened spears poking between the seams like thorns. 

__

Standing stiff and awkward a few feet into the cavern is a knight. No surprise there. He's outfitted head to toe in hammered mail and layered plates of intricate armor. Atop his ruffled brown curls is an eared-helm, designed in the form of a stylized wolf head. He has a hand on the polished hilt of the imposing longsword sheathed at his waist; it’s shiny. Yongbok licked his lips, as his eyes instantly found the sparkly metal. 

__

The knight is handsome in the heroic, masculine kind of way, with a sharp jaw and prettily wide nose, and otherwise droopy eyes that now are agape in pure shock. But there’s just _him._

__

_They only sent one measly knight? Cheap,_ Yongbok thought with an inaudible chuckle. The _least_ they could have done was send over a calvary. Their damn _prince_ was (for all they know) kidnapped by a vicious, fire breathing _dragon_.

__

“Hyunjin, wha—”

__

Oh, that's Yongbok’s cue. 

__

“Can't you _see?!”_ Yongbok mock-wailed, and the exaggerated quality of his cries _almost_ made him break character. Until Hyunjin landed a very well-timed slap against his thigh, that is. “He kicked my _ass,_ man! My dragon ass! He kicked it!” 

__

“I sure learned my lesson,” Yongbok whimpered, _really_ putting it on thick to sell the _“fallen dragon”_ role. “No more kidnapping royalty for me!” _Not like I ever even started,_ the wyvern couldn't help but think, as an overdone cry of defeat squeaked from his throat. 

__

Hyunjin hid his beaming smile with a faux-cough into the crook of his elbow. 

__

“Yeah, I totally smited him!” the prince happily declared, once his well hidden giggle fit subsided. 

__

Yongbok coughed loudly, “ _Smote.”_

__

“O-oh, I mean I _smote_ him, Chan.” Hyunjin quickly corrected, but kept his cheek-splitting grin steadily on his lips. 

__

Chan the knight just stared, eyes so wide they appear on the cusp of tumbling right out of his skull. He shook his head as if trying to wake himself up from a dream, making the metal maw of his wolffish helmet clatter against the bone of his jaw. He looks like he has questions, and lots of them. The first of which must be something along the lines of: _how?!_

__

But the knight kept his palpable disbelief in check, in favor of slapping a mailed-glove to his forehead and raking down the flesh. “Your father was worried _sick_ about you, your highness. He will be very relieved to hear of your... _triumph,_ over the beast.” 

__

_Some beast I am, getting used as a chair by a prince,_ Yongbok thought. And even worse? He isn't even mad about being Hyunjin’s chaise lounge for the moment. 

__

He felt Hyunjin physically perk up, at Chan the knight’s admission. 

__

“He was?!” Hyunjin all but squawked, bouncing in place on the prone figure of Yongbok like he's some poor excuse for a hobby-horse. 

__

It's a bit uncomfortable, and he's sure Hyunjin's knees will leave bruises on his ribs from all that rocking, but Yongbok is content to metaphorically sit back and let Hyunjin use him as a makeshift trampoline. Hyunjin is happy, and for some strange reason his joy stoked the flames of Yongbok’s own glee. 

__

The knight nodded, making the fanged jaws of his wolf-visor shift. “Very much so. He was extremely worried about you, Hyunjin. He was terrified something happened to you, and he'd never see you again. _I_ was afraid–the whole _kingdom_ was in a panic that we'd lost you.” There's a genuine glimmer of worry still shining in Chan’s eyes, and it's clear to see he meant every word. 

__

Well, there you have it. Yongbok supposes this was all worth it in the end. Hyunjin just got the confirmation he put his life (and Yongbok’s, by proxy) on the _line_ for. Yongbok can virtually feel the relief pulsating off Hyunjin in waves, and it's borderline magical. He's happy for him, genuinely. Yongbok’s never felt happy for _anyone_ before, save for himself. It's a nice feeling; he could get used to it.

__

Although if you asked Yongbok, he'd say meeting Hyunjin in and of itself made this entire ordeal _well_ worth the possible danger. 

__

“And let me say, the King will _not_ believe… _this_ ,” the knight continued, voice thin and hollowed to the core. Chan vaguely gestured at the strange picture of Hyunjin keeping Yongbok “submitted” on the ground, as if he's having some extremely elaborate fever dream. Which, under any other circumstances, he very well might be. 

__

_I wonder why,_ Yongbok contemplated, with a surreptitious roll of his reptilian eyes. 

__

Hyunjin preened at that comment, and it made Yongbok’s heart thrum with heat and happiness and affection. _Mission accomplished,_ the dragon thought, as he valiantly fought back the urge to smile himself. 

__

“But alright Hyunjin, g-good...job? I’ll, uh, meet you outside.” 

__

And with that, the knight clumsily turned on his iron heels, and waddled out of the cave as if he had just witnessed something impossible. 

__

The two boys on the floor of the cave stayed frozen in place, straining in silence to hear each thudding footstep Chan took until he was out of earshot. 

__

And when he was deemed a safe distance away, Hyunjin swiftly slid off Yongbok’s back, slapped a hand on the dragon’s shoulder, and easily pulled him off the earth and into a bone crushing hug—even by dragon standards. 

__

The front of Yongbok’s linen blouse is hopelessly caked in dirt and stained brown from the soil, but Hyunjin couldn't care less as he pressed the wyvern flush to his chest. The prince’s opulent blazer must be ruining beyond repair in the process, but he made no move to pull Yongbok away from his body. It feels good, being in Hyunjin's arms. Yongbok made note of that for future reference.

__

“We did it, Yongbok! He really bought it!” Hyunjin cheered, tightening his arms around the dragon boy’s waist and hopping up and down from the sheer degree of his euphoria. 

__

“Easy now, your highness.” Yongbok drawled, grounding Hyunjin with a gentle pat to his back. They pulled away, and instead laced their hands together. Hyunjin met him with a smile so bright and beaming, Yongbok thinks it puts every shining gold trinket in his horde to shame. 

__

“Thank you, for everything.” Said the prince, with a newfound wistfulness glimmering in his eyes. It made Yongbok’s heart stutter. 

__

“Can I ask you something?” Hyunjin abruptly asked, before Yongbok could even attempt to piece together a response. 

__

The dragon boy nodded, and kept his and Hyunjin's hands intertwined.

__

“Do you want to come to the castle with me?” 

__

Yongbok swallowed, heavy and audible. 

__

“What do you mean?” He doesn't know why he's asking. The question seemed straight forward enough.

__

Hyunjin chuckled, but it's moreso out of habit than anything truly humorous. “Would you like to return to my kingdom with me? I'm sure my father would be very interested in meeting you.” _And because I don't want to leave you._

__

Yongbok huffed out a deep, rumbling laugh. “What, as your prisoner?” He's joking. Mostly. 

__

“N-no! Of course I'd come clean and tell my father how this was all _my doing,_ and that you never captured me in the first place.” Hyunjin sputtered, frantically waving away that dirty _P_ word with a wild flick of the wrist. 

__

“I'll be grounded for _months_ after a stunt like this but, maybe since my dad is so glad I'm alive, he'll let you be my...personal dragon?” 

__

_A prince gets his very own dragon, huh. And not even for his birthday? Ring the “spoiled-royal” alarm,_ Yongbok inwardly mused, but despite the good nature to his silent jests, he kept his outward expression unreadable and stoic. His orange eyes are hard, and dissecting Hyunjin’s every move. 

__

Yongbok blinked up at Hyunjin’s large, hope-filled eyes, quirking a brow as he stares the prince down. “So you want me as your _pet?”_

__

Yongbok may be a lot of things: lazy, gold-obsessed, possibly in love with a huma–grumpy, but he is _not_ some luxury status symbol for Hyunjin’s kingdom. He'd do a lot for Hyunjin–which he readily established today–but wear a collar and leash? No _chance._

__

Hyunjin smacked a hand to his cheek with a resounding fleshy _slap,_ but kept his other intertwined with Yongbok’s fingers. “No! _Look,_ you hate knights always harassing you, so why don't you just come back with me and put an end to all that?” 

__

Huh.

__

Well, when Hyunjin puts it like _that,_ it sounds a bit more enticing. Not like he _really_ needed to be convinced, though. He just enjoys making Hyunjin flustered. 

__

Honestly, Yongbok wouldn't mind staying with Hyunjin. He... _likes_ Hyunjin, even though it goes against every facet of his dragon sensibilities to admit it. He wants to hold Hyunjin, and protect him, and look into his diamond eyes and kiss his shimmering lips. 

__

_Add in_ the tantalizing proposition of ridding himself of the endless stream of meddling knights hunting his hide once and for all? _That_ in itself sounds like a dream come true.

__

The only thing holding him back from answering with a resounding yes is his _horde_ . It was quite literally his _sole purpose_ as a wyvern! He's worked his whole life to collect his heap of glittering gold, and he doesn't want to just give it up for some beautiful, impossibly sweet, funny, kind–

__

Actually? He never really liked his horde all that much to begin with. 

__

Maybe he found a new purpose in life. Even better than amassing a towering mound of treasure.

__

Maybe he found his greatest treasure of all.

__

Yongbok pursed his lips into a pout, as his thumb rubbed gentle circles into the skin of Hyunjin’s wrist. His fiery gaze softened exponentially, along with every muscle in his body. 

__

“Are there shiny things at the castle?” _Even though your eyes are good enough._

__

Hyunjin threw his head back and _laughed._ A hearty, carefree kind of chuckle that Yongbok wouldn't mind committing to memory. 

__

“Of course! There's _way_ more shiny things than in your horde, I _promise_ . And you can have them _all._ ” It sounds hard to believe and too good to be true and Yongbok's eyes hazed over at the mere _thought_ of that much shimmer. 

__

Well, _now_ he's speaking Yongbok’s language. Or maybe he always was—it's up for debate. Or perhaps it isn't, at all.

__

Yongbok let his lips bloom into a full, genuine grin. He reached his free hand out to clasp Hyunjin’s other wrist, and his skin is like velvet under the rough pads of his calloused fingers. 

__

“Alright, your highness,” Yongbok said, straightening up and puffing out his chest. He pulled Hyunjin to his side, the pair now hip to hip as they began to walk out the gaping maw of the cave. Yongbok has a sneaking suspicion he won't miss it, or his horde, very much. 

__

Yes, he's a _very_ lucky dragon indeed. 

__

“It’s a promise. Take me to all that glitters.” _Even though you are all I need._


	2. What do you get when a dragon sneezes? Out of the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this up!! I hope u enjoy regardless :’)
> 
> Also i know the chapter title is probably really commonly used asksjd but it’s uncannily relevant to this plot so...here we are!

“Please, O valiant prince who doth tamed me,” Yongbok whimpered, pitifully and broken, “I beg of you, slay me and put me out of this misery.” 

__

The wyvern shifter punctuated the desperate plea with a sniffle, as he shnuffed into his 17th soiled handkerchief of the day. 

__

Hyunjin rolled his beautiful, jeweled eyes at Yongbok’s dramatics. “Oh, c’mon Bokie. It's just some allergies, you'll get better in no time!” 

__

Yongbok wasn't having it. “But I hate allergies! I haven't had any in _years,_ not since I came to this wretched place!” His voice is nasally from his stuffed sinuses and wiggly from the strain on his throat, but the whining undertone stayed obstinately in place. 

__

And it’s true! Yongbok can't even _remember_ the last time he came down with some manner of illness, let _alone_ the sniffles. He always managed to skirt around catching SDA (Seasonal Dragon Allergies) when spring rolled around, and he was nigh immune to Fire Flu and Claw-Rot.

__

But what happens to Yongbok a measly _week_ after moving into the castle with Hyunjin? He comes down with the nastiest bout of hay fever in his entire wyvern _life_. 

__

Maybe it’s what he deserves, after so willingly choosing to live in a castle overrun with—and he almost retches at the thought— _knights._ In fact, the very knight captain who tried to _smite_ Yongbok, Chan, presented him with a box of traditional _welcome sweets_ upon his official arrival. First he wanted to kill Yongbok, then he gave him _gifts?!_ Tasty gifts, albeit, but…what kind of weird place is this! 

__

Yongbok will _never_ understand the minds of humans. 

__

Not to mention the opulent halls are dusty as all get out, little particles visibly bopping through the air and vents as if a sparse flurry of artificial snow. He _knows_ it’s most likely thanks to all those dust motes in the castle that Yongbok is...like _this._ Who knew some _dander_ could take down a mighty wyvern so easily?! 

__

Or maybe Yongbok is just, quite literally, allergic to being in the vicinity of so many _humans_ . On second thought, he _much_ prefers that as an explanation. 

__

His head feels stuffed with burlap and cotton, pressing flush into his skull and plugging his ears with the proficiency of a trained army of spearmen. His skin is dappled in sweat, and a _dragon_ feeling unbearably hot from the inside out is just as strange as the idea of one curled up in a spare, sumptuous bedroom on the third floor of a castle. Right next to the prince’s opulent room, with a richly engraved door connecting the two.

__

Which, as it were, is exactly what Yongbok's wyvern life has come to. He feels miserable! His nose is so stuffy, and all he can do for relief is snuffle into one of the silk hankies Hyunjin has so graciously provided. They're sitting in a gross and snotty heap on his rich oak bedside table, as if a mockery of the sheer luxury of the furniture. Oh well. Yongbok can clean the dried bodily fluid off the wood grain at a later date. 

__

His amber hair is matted and dampened flat on his skull, his throat is all prickly as if a single itch he can’t scratch. Yongbok feels like absolute _crud,_ and it makes him furious! Stupid allergies. Stupid dusty castles _causing_ his allergies. Would it have killed them to spiff the place up a bit, before he moved in?! 

__

But it's not _all_ bad. Yeah, Yongbok hasn't been this overcome with hay fever since he was a hatchling, but it comes with its own set of perks, it seems.

__

For one, being a typical lazy-bones wyvern, Yongbok has a primal disdain for exertion. And, luckily, feeling so crappy means Yongbok is _supposed_ to lounge in bed all day, with zero opportunities to get him out from under the covers arising. In that sense, allergies are pretty convenient for the wyvern; he gets to do exactly what nature intended of him, and not move a single aching muscle for hours on end. 

__

His squishy mattress is certainly different from the knobby, frigid loot pile in his old lair, but the change is not unwelcome. It's not _shiny,_ but it's _comfortable,_ and Yongbok would love to know where it's been all his life. He'd have gotten some _good_ napping done in his cave if he had one of these babies (gold-encrusted, of course) in the middle of his horde. 

__

But more than that? Hyunjin hasn't left Yongbok’s side since he came down with such unbearable sniffles. He's stayed immovable and loyal to the dragon boy, bopping about without rest to try and keep Yongbok as eased as possible. Maybe this place isn't _that_ wretched, in all honesty. But that is mostly thanks to one lovely, doting prince. 

__

Yongbok is grateful to have Hyunjin there. His company is more than welcomed, and undoubtedly helps lessen the blows dealt to him from within. But there is _another_ specific reason Hyunjin refuses to leave Yongbok’s (whiny, and sniffly) side. 

__

When dragons get allergies, and their noses get all stopped up, well–

__

“Uh oh,” Yongbok hiccuped, “Hyunjin, I’m gonna sneeze, g-get the fire extinguisher.” He can feel that unmistakable sensation burning in the back of his nose, growing hotter and hotter and stronger and stronger. 

__

Yongbok’s hand flapped about, as he frantically grabbed for a least-soiled handkerchief. 

__

Hyunjin’s eyes flew open, as he quickly nodded in understanding. He shot up from his seat on the edge of the bed and scampered over to retrieve a large, intricately sculpted wooden canister from where it was leaning against the wall. It's magic—expertly fabricated by the court enchanters at the first sign of Yongbok moving into his room. 

__

Was it designed to combat dragon sneezes in particular? Probably not. Does it do the trick anyways? A resounding yes. 

__

Yongbok tipped his head back, as his nose scrunched up and his eyes squeezed shut. _“Achoo!”_ He bellowed, and it made the appointments in the luxe bedroom quake with the power of a thunder clap.

__

But that's not even the half of it.

__

As soon as the sneeze ripped from poor Yongbok, a torrent of white hot _fire_ spewed from his nose and mouth. It was a virtual eruption of molten orange and glowing white, all pouring from Yongbok’s orifices. Some spouts of fire even shot from his ears, curling yellow around the pointed tips. By the time the sneeze subsides, the hanky in his hand is reduced to scraps of scorched ash. 

__

The prince quickly ducked out of harm's way, crouching by the bed posts as the outburst of raging fire spit from Yongbok. _Yes,_ the poor prince has been assigned to _one-man fire brigade_ duty, to make matters worse. Yongbok really owes the kid, after this one. 

__

“Yikes! That was a doozy,” Hyunjin yelped, springing back up as he pressed down on the trigger of the extinguisher. Pink, magically-charged foam shot from the nozzle, instantly snuffing out the licks of flame dotting the bedspread and woven rug and embroidered drapes. There is a particularly wild ball of fire chewing up the curtains, which Hyunjin hit with a concentrated blast of the magical goop. 

__

Soon the entire _room_ is covered in a thin layer of luminous pink, as it effectively suffocates the pockets of flame dripping off the fabrics. After a few seconds it dissolved into nothingness with the fire itself, but the charred holes and blackened edges eaten into the textile remain as a token, in defiance of the magical efficiency of the extinguisher. 

__

That's the _seventh_ sneeze in the last two hours, and Yongbok’s room is quickly becoming more burnt dust than furniture. 

__

Hyunjin sighed, heavy and brimming with exhaustion. It's not easy, caring for a sneezy dragon. Yongbok feels _slightly_ guilty for giving the poor prince a literal lesson through fire, but it's not like he has any control over it! He didn't ask to come down with stupid hay fever from this stupid dusty castle, and he _certainly_ didn't wish to feel like his limbs are swapped with tree trunks and that there's a cannon ball strapped to his chest.

__

“Sorry, Hyunjin.” Yongbok grumbled through the pout jutting his lips. The prince let a smile, equal parts sweet and fatigued, stretch his lips. He waved away the sentiment with an elegant flick of his elegant wrist. 

__

“Don't worry, I know you can't help it. Plus, I promised I would take care of you, and I'm keeping that promise if it kills me!” Exclaimed Hyunjin, with a determined pump of his fist. He then toddled over to the bed, and promptly flopped down on the empty sliver of mattress on Yongbok’s right. He instantly nestled his body right up against Yongbok’s, their figures fitting together with the naturalness of twin puzzle pieces. 

__

And Yongbok may already feel a fever of dragon proportions, but he distinctly felt his internal temperature accelerate to a volcanic degree as Hyunjin’s body molded perfectly with his. Hyunjin is so soft and warm. Warm in a manner fundamentally different from his suffocating inner heat. The kind of warmth that you crave, the kind that becomes addicting after mere seconds of contact. 

__

“It very well might kill you, if you don't get out of the way fast enough.” Yongbok teased, but the jeer was cut short by a round of wheezing coughs. _Ugh._ He _hates_ allergies so _much!_

__

Hyunjin pouted at the pitiful huffs, and looked like he was about to say something—probably pinch the dragon's cheek and coo at Yongbok's state, at how the mighty have fallen. 

__

But suddenly, there is a round of gentle knocking on the door. “Come in,” Yongbok rasped, and the scratchy quality of his voice only spurred Hyunjin to snuggle up even more flush against his side. 

__

The door creaked open, and in popped a familiar head of feathery brown hair and eternally grinning lips.

__

“Sir Yongb– _woah._ What happened in here?! Everything’s burnt!” exclaimed Kim Seungmin, young squire in training who shall one day ascend to a full fledged denizen of the court. The boy’s bright eyes darted about the bedroom, meeting scorched swaths of fabric and roasted cushions wherever they land. 

__

Yongbok sniffled away another sneeze, but still managed to roll his eyes at the same time. “Well, when I get allergies I sneeze, and when I sneeze I sneeze fire. And clearly, I'm sick as a dog–”

__

“Sick as a _dragon.”_ Seungmin interjected, with a wide and equally gummy smile. 

__

Yongbok growled, low and rumbling from his chest. Despite the allergies stopping up his airways, the growl still had the auditory quality of logs splitting open under the hungry flames in a hearth. 

__

“He’s a wyvern, actually.” Supplied Hyunjin, with a cute bop of his head. 

__

“And you're about to be dead as a doornail, if you keep being wise.” Croaked Yongbok, his lip curling into a snarl as his orange eyes locked onto the innocent figure of Seungmin. 

__

Luckily, Seungmin took the wyvern’s notoriously gruff attitude in stride. In fact, his smile only widened in the wake of the thinly veiled threat, until his boxy grin made sparkles dance in his eyes. 

__

Seungmin always has a pep in his step, but he seems to have started skipping even _higher_ through the winding castle halls recently—since Yongbok’s arrival, that is. Hyunjin has a sneaking suspicion that the quasi-royal boy has always had an intense fascination with dragons, and the fact there's now one _living_ in the castle with him is too much excitement for this lanky body to contain. 

__

And Yongbok being a grumpy, combative, obstinate, acerbic—the list goes on—addition to the castle doesn't bother Seungmin at all. It doesn't take away from the fact that he's still a _dragon,_ live and in the flesh _._ In fact, it rationalizes his entire personality; dragons and wyverns are synonymous with cranky, snappish attitudes. 

__

“I see you're as pleasant as ever, Sir Yongbok.” Mused Seungmin, voice not malicious or offended in the slightest. He took some careful steps into the still-smoking bedroom, before plopping down on a relatively unburnt armchair by the bed. He took care to hop over the patches of unsnuffed carpet that still smoldered with plush-embers, and dodged a limp, blackened ream of drapery from where it had been sheared off the rest of curtains.

__

Yongbok scoffed, but the sneer is counterbalanced by the crackling, nasally quality of his voice. “I see you have as much of a _death wish_ as ever, Seungmin.” 

__

Hyunjin, who had been watching the inane exchange with tangible amusement, left a light smack on Yongbok’s shoulder. “Hey! No threatening to blow the heads off my friends!” He chastised, and Yongbok visibly _shrunk_ under the prince’s narrowed gaze.

__

Of course the whole _“blowing heads off”_ part wasn't explicit, but when Yongbok is involved you can count on the fact that, if he gets his way, heads _will_ roll. Literally. 

__

“Sorry, Hyunnie.” Yongbok whimpered, as his puffy eyes slunk downward. 

__

A collective hush fell over the room at that. Even _Hyunjin_ seemed appropriately taken aback by the pet name. The prince’s eyes went wide and sparkly—sparklier than _usual—_ before he blinked away the shock and is left dopey and rosy-cheeked. 

__

“What a good wyvern.” He cooed, reaching a hand up to lightly scratch below Yongbok's chin. The shifter’s once taciturn attitude completely melted into a puddle of its former grandeur, with each loving tickle Hyunjin left under his chin.

__

Yongbok keened, eyes screwing shut and his lips blooming into an incredibly wide, cheek-splitting grin. He squirmed a bit under Hyunjin’s feathersoft ministrations, but that is only a side effect of the tickles racking his body.

__

“Stop, Hyunnie!” Yongbok squealed in delight, “You know I'm ticklish there!”

__

Hyunjin did not stop, nor did he show any immediate intentions to do so. Instead, he slung himself over Yongbok’s lap, thighs now straddling either side of the wyvern’s hips, and began to tickle even _more_ of Yongbok from his new vantage point. 

__

“ _Incredible,”_ Seungmin whispered under his breath, but it was drowned out completely by the cacophony that is Hyunjin’s childlike giggles, and Yongbok’s booming laughter. _Coupled_ with his noncommittal pleas for Hyunjin to put an end to the tickle torture.

__

“I’ve never seen anything like this before!” Seungmin exclaimed, much louder this time. Loud enough to be easily heard over the racket of mingling laughter. “In fact, I've never even _heard_ of such a thing.” he tacked onto the backend, effectively startling the two boys in bed out of their reverie. Hyunjin’s tickling and Yongbok's writhing petered out into a duo of stilled bodies frozen together. 

__

Hyunjin’s gaze flew up to meet Seungmin’s, who is still sitting neat and pretty in the armchair, and his cheeks instantly flushed a fluorescent shade of scarlet. He pushed a gulp down, yet made no move to slide off Yongbok’s lap.

__

“S-sorry Minnie, I, uh, guess we forgot you were here for a minute.” Hyunjin said, punctuating the sentiment with a breathy laugh for good measure. “But what do you mean? What haven't you heard of before?” 

__

Seungmin’s wild eyed and slightly manic gaze softened exponentially. He relaxed into the plush and only slightly-burnt fabric of the seat, and stared at the two boys unreadably. His eyes are starry and dark and heavy-lidded, and Yongbok couldn't help but cower under such a weighty stare. 

__

“A wyvern and a human showing such... _affection_ for one another.” 

__

Seungmin’s words sounded simple enough, yet they still carried enough power to make the breath catch in tandem in Hyunjin and Yongbok’s chests. 

__

“I didn't know it was possible.” Seungmin added with a good natured shrug, after their bug-eyed silence grew brittle around the edges. 

__

Yongbok looked up at Hyunjin, Hyunjin looked down at Yongbok. They spoke exclusively with their eyes, as their throats are too stuffed with gauze and the sheer impact of such sentiments to force any words past. 

__

The room is quiet and still vaguely smoky, until it isn't anymore. Suddenly, it isn’t quiet in the slightest. 

__

But the smoke still hangs thick in the air, stinging their lungs with each inhale.

__

“Oh, it's more than possible,” drawled Yongbok, wiggling under Hyunjin’s body until he managed to get himself sitting upright before the prince. There's a lazy, impish smirk tugging onto Yongbok’s lips, as his sultry stare focused solely on Hyunjin.

__

“Wanna know what else is possible, Seungmin?” 

__

As soon as the words fell from his mouth, Yongbok reached his hands up to cup Hyunjin's cheeks. They're warm, like embers. Like fire. 

__

The prince’s eyes are wide and dewy and alight with glitter— _shiny._ Yongbok is suddenly reminded of the first time they met, and the moment he laid gaze upon those diamond eyes. 

__

He fell for those eyes. And those glossy lips, and those perfect features. He fell for his kindness and his compassion and the way he looks at the world with the wonder of someone seeing it for the first time. Yongbok fell for Hyunjin the very minute he strolled into his lair, and now he can admit that with confidence. 

__

It feels so soft and comforting to think about, the wyvern momentarily forgot the severity of his hay fever. 

__

But Hyunjin is more perceptive than he lets on. He locked eyes with Yongbok, and nodded. _Yes._

__

Yongbok didn't need to be told twice. 

__

“This,” he announced, before darting forward and pressing his lips against Hyunjin’s. Their mouths instantly slipped together, as if their lips are custom made counterparts of the other. 

__

Their eyes fluttered shut in unison. Yongbok’s thumb stroked tender circles over Hyunjin's cheek as they kissed, not inherently sloppy or wanting with lust, but instead intimate and passionate in the way only molded by _love._ It is not the kiss of infatuation, but rather a homecoming of emotions finally being acted upon. 

__

They pulled away no more than 30 seconds later, their skin left fevered and blushing down their necks. If Yongbok immediately missed the supple, delicate flesh slotted against his, he kept his whines confined in his chest. 

__

They stared at each other, wordlessly. Letting the emotional heft of that kiss dangle above their heads and cradle their hearts with phantom hands. 

__

“I love you, your highness.” Yongbok didn't recall giving his brain the go-ahead to let such a mighty confession loose; he'll blame it on the allergies wringing out his mind like a wet towel. Comingling with the kiss still ghosting across his lips and turning whatever mindfulness he had to pulp, of course. But in the same breath, he doesn't regret it in the slightest. 

__

Hyunjin’s diamond eyes glimmered with the light of the sun filtering through the windows.

__

“I love you too, Mr.Wyvern.” 

__

And Yongbok’s never grinned as big and bright in his _life._ He smiled so wide his cheeks stung, he smiled so wide his eyes became crescents and he could barely make out Hyunjin through the fog of affection hovering in his sight. Or maybe that's just the residual tendrils of smoke lingering in the air. Yongbok won't question it, whatever it is. It feels like they’re the only two boys in the world, and it's magical and wonderful and–

__

“Listen,” 

__

Yongbok and Hyunjin shrieked in perfect, shrill harmony. 

__

“I love that you love each other, but can you guys put a hold on the whole ‘making out in front of Seungmin' front for today? Contrary to popular belief, I actually came here with, you know, a _purpose?”_ It's Seungmin, who is still sitting all relaxed and easy in that armchair by the bed. He seems completely unperturbed at a quick glance, but the ruby blush dying his cheeks and ears cleaves that unaffected facade in two. 

__

Yongbok and Hyunjin blinked, eyes owlish and lips agape in some odd mixture of embarrassment and residual rapture. _Seungmin_ just watched them _kiss._ Their _first_ kiss, at that! Yongbok doesn't know if he wants to bury himself alive or jump for joy on the castle rooftops.

__

Seungmin may have gotten a front row seat, but he still kissed Hyunjin, and Hyunjin still kissed him. Yongbok will consider that a win. 

__

Their stunned silence prodded Seungmin to keep on. “I'm so glad to know I'm _that_ easily forgettable,” he grumbled, before finally rising from the chair and reaching a hand into his trouser pocket. He fished around, brows furrowing in concentration and his tongue peeking from between his lips. A few moments of awkward scrabbling later, Seungmin pulled a sachet out of his pocket, all iridescent and tied with a pink ribbon. 

__

“This is a packet of dried herbs and berries. Steep it in some hot water for five minutes, and it'll really help alleviate Yongbok's allergies.” Seungmin placed the little package onto the bedside table, right next to the mound of grubby handkerchiefs, and then turned on the heel of his boots. 

__

“Well, this was,” Seungmin mused as he made his way to the door, “Fun? Maybe? I’ll get back to you on that.” 

__

Hyunjin’s head whipped around, as if his brain finally caught up with the events from five _minutes_ ago _._

__

“W-wait, Minnie!” Called the prince, twisting at the waist so he can still see the young squire. “Thank you. We really appreciate the gesture.” 

__

Yongbok stayed silent, until Hyunjin slapped the junction between his neck and shoulder. The wyvern yelped, but instantly perked up.

__

“Uh, yeah. What he said.” He muttered. 

__

“Ok! Thank you, Seungmin. Really.” Yongbok hastily amended, in the wake of a fiery glare from the prince. The prince who is _still_ sitting comfortably on Yongbok’s lap, as if there's nowhere else he'd rather be. 

__

Seungmin waved away their gratitude, but kept that wily smile still in place. “Feel better, Sir Yongbok.” 

__

And with that, and the soft _click_ of the knob settling back into place, the door is shut. The two are alone together, again.

__

Hyunjin sighed, not inherently sheepish, but more so wistful. He lowered his body until he laid his torso across Yongbok’s; chest to chest, heart to heart. He mused, matter-a-factly, “Your mouth tasted like _ash._ Gross.” 

__

Yongbok snickered, but the mischievous giggling is neutralized by the loving fingers he carded through the prince’s hair. “Sorry your highness, but you _know_ that kiss was worth it.” 

__

“Yeah, yeah. I give. Your fire-breath is wonderful, just like you.” Hyunjin hummed, good naturedly shaking his head of ebon hair. 

__

Which, as he will soon find out, was a _big_ mistake. 

__

From their new positioning, Hyunjin’s hair accidentally brushed against the tip of Yongbok’s nose. 

__

“Uh oh,” Yongbok sniffled, his nose scrunching and his eyes screwing shut. He can feel it, that sting brewing in the back of his sinuses, growing bigger and stronger and _hotter_ and—

__

“Hyunjin! Get the fire extinguisher!” Yongbok cried, forcefully pushing Hyunjin off his chest with the grace and tenderness of a troll. Hyunjin flopped onto the floor with a dull and vaguely noble _thud,_ but is back up on his feet in an instant.

__

Hyunjin frantically scrambled for the long-forgotten fire extinguisher, which had been left unattended by the window. He grasped the canister in his hands, and set his hand on the trigger. “Really?! We have to do this _now?!_ We were having a moment, Bokie!” 

__

Yongbok didn't answer; his eyes rolled back in his head, as the molten heat pooling in his nose came to a roaring boil.

__

“ _Achoo!”_ Yongbok sneezed, and a flood of raging fire gushed from his nostrils. Flames landed on the carpet and climbed up the drapes, and even started gnawing on the thick wooden legs of the armoire. 

__

Hyunjin pressed down on the trigger, and that telltale magical foam spewed from the nozzle. The pink fluff settled on the fire like an unwanted hug from a distant relative, instantly suffocating the flames to vaguely smoldering cinders. 

__

With that crisis averted (for the umpteenth time today), Hyunjin set the extinguisher back onto the floor, and fell back into bed with Yongbok. 

__

“You sure are a handful, aren’t you. Any tips for me on how _not_ to get burnt to a crisp before dinner time?” Hyunjin sighed, shifting on the covers so his body pressed seamlessly against Yongbok’s. 

__

Yongbok’s reptilian eyes drifted down to meet Hyunjin’s. “Hm,” he quipped, “Making me that tea Seungmin brought could be helpful, for one.” The shifter winked, “And… just try to duck.” 

__

Hyunjin barked a laugh, and Yongbok’s heart thrummed beneath his flesh and bone. 

__

Hyunjin snatched the pouch of herbs and dried berries off the table, and pried himself out of bed again with little (visible) remorse.

__

“ _Fine,”_ Said the prince, with a haughty raise of his nose, “But you owe me more kisses later.” 

__

_Well,_ thought Yongbok, incredibly endeared, incredibly in love. _So much for my ash breath, huh._

__

“Anything for you, your highness.” He whispered, but whether Hyunjin heard him or not is up for debate. 

__

As Yongbok watched the retreating figure of the prince, everything fell perfectly into place. And now that he thinks about it, life in the castle really isn’t that bad. Not that bad at all. 

__

Yes, he is a _very_ lucky dragon. Very lucky, without doubt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it is very sexy of yongbok to sneeze fire and, as someone who gets bad allergies from dust, I think it is very Unsexy of me to Not sneeze fire 
> 
> Anyways i hope this wasn’t too weird/bad uwu idk why my brain worms wanted me to make dragon allergies™ a thing

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! sadly this is the last work in this series for now, BUT i do have a short part 2 of this fic that i'll hopefully get up next month! pls anticipate more fantasy hyunlix fluff :’)
> 
> And pls do drop a kudo if u liked this! it really gives me so much support ;; and let me know if u enjoyed !!


End file.
